


Daily Routine

by YuumaFujimoto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuumaFujimoto/pseuds/YuumaFujimoto





	Daily Routine

" Reiner, I`m craving Bubblegum Icecream and looots of chocolate!" Reiner heard his husband say. It was 3AM and it was dark outside. Lazily sits up and rubbed his eyes before kissing Bertholdt on the forehead. " Do you have any other wishes?" he asked. "Mhmmm... maybe a glass of spiced pickles would be nice... and some strawberries with whipped cream, and also some salmon." Bertholdt said, his eyes glowing. Reiner stood up, got dressed and left. After an hour he came home. " I`m home, babe." Bertholdt walking towards him, dressed in a nightshirt. His round belly was pretty much showing. Bertholdt picked a chocolate bar and kissed Reiner, before focusing on enjoying the chocolate. " You`re really the best! Thanks for puting up with me all the time." Reiner chuckled. " Only the best for my little Princess." Having a pregnant husband wasn`t quite easy, but Reiner knew, in the end it was worth it.


End file.
